


Precious Things

by Deityofdeath



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has always loved Wufei and the same can be said for Wufei loving Duo. Can they stop playing games and admit their true feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not Own Gundam Wing. I am a fangirl Otaku who enjoy's writing fics for other's pleasure. Please Do not sue me or fine me because I am poor.

Pairings: 2x5, 1xR, and 3x4.

 

Precious Things

 

Chapter 1

He walked through the streets silently humming a song he had heard while he was in the book store. It was a pretty song with a haunting melody that had reminded him of his life. It was an almost bitter sweet tune that just wouldn't leave his head. He couldn't get a certain pilot out of his mind either. That pilot was stubborn, rude, ignorant and sometimes down right irritating. But then again he was also very sexy. His eyes were like ebony pools and his skin was a creamy caramel. His physique well muscled and toned and he was intelligent. Not just smart;intelligent, the boy read Homer, Shakespeare and other popular philosophers. He was in love with a man. A man who would most likely never return those feelings. "I am truly Fortunes Fool" he said to himself. He kept walking along and humming that enchanting melody until he returned to the parking garage where he had parked the dodge ram he had stolen for the groups use. He had two bags in his hands which he sat on the passenger seat before hopping in and closing the truck door. He started the truck and turned on the radio slipping in the CD he had gotten with the Five finger discount because Heero said not to buy frivolous things with the money he was given to buy supplies with. It was the Tori Amos CD that had the song he was humming on it. He turned it up real loud and then drove back to the hide out.

***********************************BACK AT THE HIDEOUT:************************************************

"Where is that baka?" demanded Wufei.

Heero typed furiously on his laptop ignoring Wufei's constant mumbling and griping. Quatre Stood in front of the vid-phone talking to Rashid; setting up his mansion in the America's or what used to be America or still was. He had decided that hiding out in the Desert at his other mansion on Earth on Christmas Eve wouldn't be very fun. The main theme of Christmas was snow and even if it wasn't celebrated as a religious holiday as much as a commercial one, it was still a Holiday that normal people celebrated. While Quatre chatted away to Rashid Trowa stood next to the excited blonde smiling the whole time trying hard not to laugh as Quatre gave the Maguanac's orders which they hustled to achieve. Wufei paced the floor and began mumbling louder that by the time Quatre was done his call an annoyed Heero was actually fingering his little pistol that usually remained in it's mysterious hiding place. Trowa tapped Heero and the shoulder and shook his head no and then just as he was about to say something to Wufei he stopped pacing only to sit down on the sofa and act as though he hadn't been pacing the floor for the past thirty minutes.

Trowa smiled and Quatre shook his head. It was apparent that both young men were interested in each-other but neither knew how the other felt and so it was like this every day. And endless bombardment of drama and annoyance. Duo was slowly going insane and slightly suicidal and Wufei was like a ticking time bomb. Quatre was close to locking them both in a padded cell with lube and then swallowing the key. But it wasn't his place to show them their feelings. It was something they'd have to work out for themselves. If they didn't get together soon and release this "sexual tension", then he would have to go through with his plan or at least one similar. Quatre wanted them to feel the happiness he felt. He had Trowa and even Heero had finally gotten together with Relena. Heero had admitted his feelings for Relena and she had of course immediately made a room for him at her mansion. Quatre shook himself out of his thoughts and began to worry. Why hadn't Duo come home yet? What was taking him soo..long?

 

Duo had begun crying while listening to the CD. The song Precious Things had reminded him of his life and how he had lived it and somewhere in the middle of the second time of listening to it he had begun to cry. "Soldiers don't cry~! Boy's Don't cry~! Why was he crying?" He thought to himself. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled. He looked into the rear-view mirror and saw a pathetic excuse for a boy. He had red rimmed eyes that were puffy like mushrooms and a runny nose to go along with his depressed expression. He looked at the road again and was about to wipe away at his tears when he hit a cold patch of ice that sent the truck sliding and then tumbling over a guard rail and into a small ravine. As soon as the car stopped rolling and tumbling he tried to move but to his dismay discovered that his right arm was numb and looked to be broken while his left arm was able to move it could do nothing for his legs that were pinned against the dashboard that was upside down with the rest of the car. He laid there trying to assess the damage done to his body and then the smell of gasoline drifted into the crushed truck.

"This is not how the God Of Death was supposed to die~!! Shingami isn't supposed to be burned alive in a crushed sardine can~!!" said Duo. He struggled trying to free himself but with no luck. And then the CD began to play.

"Ohh....Fucking wonderful~! I'm going to die, but at least I have some decent music to go to hell with." Said Duo closing his eyes. The image of Wufei appeared in his mind and a tear slid down his cheek. "The main reason I'm in this mess is because I was crying over him and yet even now I still can't get him out of my mind."Said Duo in a frustration. He could see the irony in it and smiled a sad smile. He laid his head against the car seat and listened to the haunting melody as he resigned himself to his fate. The many memories of Wufei and the gang flowing like a music video in his head. And then it all went black.

**************************************************************************** **************************************

Wufei had gotten sick and tired of waiting and decided to go looking for Duo and Quatre had decided to go with him dragging Heero along since Trowa had to stay at the base in case something else should pop up. Wufei had grabbed his coat and the keys to an beat up old jeep that had been given to them by the preventeers. Wufei stormed out the door of their hideout which was a secluded cabin in a wooded area surrounded by small hills and ravines. He hopped in drivers side and was joined by Quatre and then Heero. He started the jeep and they took off. They drove along the cracked and damaged road carefully avoiding what looked to be ice patches while searching the raod side. Heero saw skid marks ahead and pointed them out to Wufei and Quatre. Wufei slowed to a stop and to his dread saw the broken guard rail. He gulped and parked the jeep he looked over the side and saw the over turned vehicle that Duo had left in that morning and he jumped over the guard rail racing down the ravine carefully stepping as he did. He got to the car and began calling Duo's name. He heard a strange song but not Duo's voice and he panicked.

"Winner~!! YUY~!!! Get down here now~!!" Wufei yelled as he got on his knee's and peered into the crunched vehicle. He saw an upside down Duo with cuts and scrapes along his face and a braid that was tinted here and there with crimson blood. Wufei began pulling at the car door trying to open it he struggled until Heero joined him and they were able to get the door opened.

"I smell Gasoline~! Let's try to get him out of there before the car catches on fire." said Heero.

Quatre quickly looked over Duo's injuries before helping Heero and Wufei gently push and pull Duo from the car wreck as the broke, bent and moved pieces of the car interior to get Duo out. They laid him on the ground quickly so that Heero could help Wufei put Duo on his back. They then walked back up the ravine. When they finally reached the jeep Quatre helped Wufei lay Duo on the back seat. Wufei took his jacket off and wrapped it around the American pilot shivering a little as he did. He then gently sat down in back with Duo as Heero started the car and Quatre hopped in the front seat. They drove off just as a loud explosion filled the area and black smoke billowed into the winter sky. They left the smoke behind them as they rushed to the hideout.

 

NOTES: Precious Things is by Tori Amos. The Five Finger discount is of course is Stealing or Shoplifting. You'd be amazed at what you can walk out with. Years in retail have taught me this.

This is my first yaoi fic and this is the first chapter so please give me feedback.

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Wufei looked down at Duo, his eyes full of concern. If he lost Duo his world would crumble. Who would be there to lighten the atmosphere? Who would annoy him and the others? Who would complain about being hungry or make sure they had lot's junk food in the house? Wufei softly laid a hand on Duo's forehead and gently swept his bangs from his face. The jeep turned in and then stopped and there was Trowa standing at the door looking as stoic as ever. He walked briskly to the jeep and got there just as Heero and Quatre were getting out of the front seat and began opening the back door for Wufei, who cradled a hurt and unconscious Duo in his arms. He walked behind Heero, who reached the front door and opened it letting the Chinese pilot walk inside. Trowa and Quatre followed close behind.

Once inside Wufei walked over to the couch and gently laid Duo down. Trowa already had a medical kit in hand and had sat it on the floor next to Wufei. Wufei looked at Duo and then the medical kit.

"Move." Said Heero in his monotone emotionless voice.

Wufei moved to a chair that was a a foot or two away and watched as Heero began undressing the Pilot of Deathsycthe. He turned his head and looked at a pale blue wall trying to think of anything but his precious Duo being hurt. "His? Precious?" thought Wufei. When had those words entered his mind? Especially when thinking of Duo. He looked back over at the scene a foot away and saw Duo's pale chest covered with scratches and bruises here and there. His gaze wandered up past Heero's form crouched on the floor as he put Duo's right arm in a make shift cast and bandage it, to Duo's thin and delicate neck and then to Duo's pale face. A pale face that had scratches, cuts, bruises and what looked like smudges of dirt and grease along his cheeks. Duo stirred slightly and he moaned softly. No it wasn't a moan. More of a groan. Everyone looked at him with baited breath waiting for his eyes to open or a smart remark to leave his pouty lips, but nothing happened.

Heero reached around and pulled the tangled rubber band from Duo's braid and began pulling the blood crusted braid apart. He did as much as much as he could before he could finally be able to get a better look at Duo's scalp and forehead. He searched Duo's head and saw a few scratches here and there. The major cuts were above Duo's left eye and on the right sided of his temple. Head and face wounds always bled more. Even if the cut was shallow. That was why Duo's hair had been caked with blood. Heero reached into the medical kit and pulled out a suture needle and thread.

"Wufei get the alcohol and put some on a cotton ball." Said Heero.

Wufei did that and then looked at Heero holding the alcohol coated cotton ball.

"Wash the cut near his right temple and then soak another cotton ball and wash the cut above his left eye."

Wufei nodded and went to work. While he cleaned the cuts Heero threaded the surgical needle, Trowa had taken Duo's dirty clothes away and gone in search of something for Duo to wear, like pajamas or a T Shirt, and Quatre had gone to make tea and something for them to eat. When Wufei had finished cleaning the cuts he moved away and watched as Heero put the first stitch in what would be Duo's first set of stitches that night. Wufei went into the kitchen and threw away the bloodied and dirtied cotton balls and then washed his hands. He sat down on a stool at a small rounded wooden table and looked over at the stove where the small blonde stood filling a coffee cup with boiling water. Quatre turned around and handed the cup to Wufei and smiled. Wufei added some sugar to the cup of green tea and then sipped it gingerly.

"Has Duo woken up yet?" Asked Quatre.

Wufei shook his head and looked into the murky green tea. Just then Trowa came into the kitchen and walked over to a drawer. He opened it and took out a dish towel and then walked over to the cabinet and took out a large bowl and filled it with cold water. He want to the freezer and emptied some ice cubes into the cold water. Wufei and Quatre looked at him with confusion and worry written across their faces.

"Heero says that Duo is developing a fever. He's almost done the stitches and when he's done we're going to move Duo to his room and place a cold rag on his head and have someone monitor him over the night." Said Trowa looking down at the rag as he placed it into the cold water.

"The fevers probably from shock as well as the injury itself." Said Quatre.

"I'll take first watch." Said Wufei standing up.

Trowa nodded and walked into the living room with Wufei right behind him. They saw Heero standing up just as they entered. He had sterilized the surgical tools and put them away as well as putting bandages over Duo's stitches after putting anti-septic on them. He took the medical kit into his room and disappeared. Trowa watched as Wufei gently lifted Duo off the couch and cradled him in his arms. He followed Trowa down the same hall Heero had gone but this time they passed the door Heero had gone into and gone two doors down. Trowa opened the door and walked inside kicking aside Duo's dirty clothes that lay on the floor among other things.

"Wouldn't it be more sanitary to put Maxwell in another room?" asked Wufei.

Trowa smiled and then looked around the room. He shrugged and then quickly cleared Duo's bed off and changing his old sheets and blankets, putting fresh clean ones on. He then quickly gathered a few of the dirtier clothes laying around the bedroom and rolled them up in the dirty blankets before walking out of the room.

Wufei gently laid Duo on the freshly made bed and propped Duo's head gently onto two clean pillows. He looked around the room and found the computer desk and chair that he divested of clothes and other odds and in's. He then wheeled the chair next to Duo's bed and before sitting down he carefully covered Duo lightly with sheets and a quilt. Just as he sat down Trowa and Quatre entered the room. Quatre held a tray of food and drinks in his arms while Trowa carried the bucket of ice water with the rag and a few trash bags. He set the bowl of ice water on the table and then handed Wufei the trash bags.

"The trash bags are in case you get into the cleaning mood." said Trowa stoically.

Quatre smiled brightly and sat the tray next to the ice bucket. "There's enough here for the both of you. We're going to get some rest in and if you need us or need to switch because you need sleep just come get either me or Trowa." said Quatre.

Wufei nodded and then got up walking over to the table that held the ice water and dipped the rag into it. He took the rag out and rung it tightly and then folded it before gently placing it on Duo's warm forehead. Trowa and Quatre left the room quietly shutting the door leaving Wufei to tend to Duo.

**************************************************************************** ***************************************

Once out in the hallway Quatre sighed heavily and then looked up at Trowa.

"What do you think caused Duo to get into an accident? I know he can be a little absent minded at times and even a little reckless but I doubt he would get into an accident."

Trowa hugged Quatre to him and frowned. "I think Duo has had a lot on his mind lately. I also saw a lot of ice out there so I guess those were two conditions that caused his accident."

Quatre hugged Trowa back and they walked together arm in arm to Quatre's room.

"I hope Duo recover's quickly." said Quatre opening his bedroom door.

"He should." said Trowa entering the room behind Quatre. "His wounds weren't that serious."

"Not those wounds Trowa." Quatre said sitting on his large bed. "The one in his heart."

Trowa slipped off his shirt and then sat on the bed and took Quatre's delicate face into his hands.

"I believe that soon, both Wufei and Duo will mend the wounds to their hearts." he said placing a gentle kiss on Quatre's forehead and then lips.

Quatre smiled and then nodded. "I hope soo....Trowa. By the God's I hope so~!"

Quatre slipped out of his clothes and then laid back on the bed slipping his legs under the covers. Trowa smiled and then slipped of his jeans and socks before turning off the lights and sliding into bed as well.

Quatre snuggled close to Trowa and then held him tightly as they drifted to sleep in each-others arms.

 

 

To Be Continued.................

Kat AKA DeityofDeath

More to come soon~!

Sorry it took so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He stirred and laid a hand over his eyes in an attempt to block out the sun which seemed to mock him with it's intense growing light. He gave up with a moan of displeasure as he blinked open ebony eyes and glanced in the direction from which the light had been emanating. He sat up from his slouching inside the uncomfortable chair that he had sat in just before he fell asleep. He looked to the right and was surprised to see the awake and smiling face of the one and only Duo Maxwell. He blinked a few more times and wiped at his eyes before turning to completely facing Duo.

"G'morning Fei~!"

Wufei's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the vision before him. Was he dreaming? Was it really him? Was he really awake and smiling? He looked down at his hands and then looked back up into the curious and now worried looking expression on Duo's face. Those violet orbs starring at him, uncomprehending and full of worry struck something deep inside of Wufei he felt like crying. Whether for joy or sadness was hard to tell. At the moment both seemed to weigh equal. He stood and walked that inch or so to Duo's bedside and there he looked Duo over. He inspected the wounds with eyes only and he felt a pang deep in his chest at each wound, bandage and scratch. He fell to his knee's and looked at Duo. He looked up at him like some poor parson-er to a lord or a commoner to a king. He sucked in a shuttering breath and he felt his eyes go warm and begin to quiver with un-shed tears. He held those tears back. He held them for fear that if they fell, even one, that they wouldn't stop.

"Fei? What's wrong Fei? You don't look so good."

Something in the statement caused him choke on a breath and he fought to keep all the worry, fear and utter confusion from the last few days from spilling out. It slipped out. One almost silent angered and exasperated cry left his tight and aching throat. He looked up at Duo and as he did Duo laid a hand on the Asian boy's shoulder.

"Fei? What is it? Are you hurt? Is it me?"

That hand. That warms and soft hand with that pale skin was enough to cause all the fight in him to leave. He felt the first tear escape and he cursed himself for it. He hated and despised himself for being this weak. He never let others see his emotions, his feelings. He was horrified that he had let Duo of all people see his weakness. If he had been able to move at that moment, he would have fled. To where? Anywhere but where he was now. Anywhere other than looking into those worried amethyst orbs. Those amethyst jewels that he thought he had lost. They which reflected the very soul who they belonged to. The soul that was almost extinguished.

"Fei? Fei please answer me! Fine~! Wufei! Answer me! What's wrong?"

He looked from those eyes to the stitches above the right temple and right eye and then over to the right arm in its make shift cast. He sat up on his haunches and lifted a trembling hand which floated towards Duo's left hand. He touched that warm hand. Warm with life. He felt more tears escape their black prisons and cursed himself because of them but at the same time he felt a reassuring grip on his hand. He looked to the grip and saw Duo's pale fingers wrapped around his own. It seemed so odd, and yet so right.

"Duo............I'm sor..........I'm Sorry~!" the words that left his mouth had sounded so foreign, so weak.

Duo looked lost. He opened his mouth and then shut it. He did this a few more times and Wufei chuckled through those heavy tears. Tears heavy with regret and anguish. Duo resembled a carp in a Koi pond and the very thoughts that ran through his mind were of Duo swimming in a koi pond and begging for food. Before the words could even leave Duo's mouth Wufei knelt up and in a quick smooth action pressed his lips to Duo's. Duo seemed to freeze at the touch, like analyzing the situation before he finally molded into the kiss.

**************************************************************************** ******************************

He could feel the weight of something on his right arm as he tried lifting it to block out the beginning of light that began seeping through the cracked curtains. He frowned and snarled before finally opening his eyes and blinking them. He closed them again wishing that he could have slept some more, because as his body woke up so did his mind and that meant that he was feeling the throbs and aches of every bruise, cut and yes, even stitch. He opened his eyes again and after waiting the initial few minutes to let his body adjust to being awake, he sat up and glanced around the room. From the clothes on the floor and the trash and amount of objects thrown here and there he could assess that it was his room. But one thing seemed out of place in this mess that was his own. That thing was a person and that person was Chang Wufei.

Wufei laid hunched in an old stuffy chair that had been rescued from the trash corner because Duo had favored it. It was Wufei who had been kind enough to help retrieve and carry it into the hideout. Wufei, he seemed so angelic in sleep and he could almost swear that those lips were as soft as they looked. Wufei pouted in his lip and Duo wanted to just trace a finger along them just to feel their softness. He saw Wufei's eye lids flutter a few times and his heart caught in his chest. It was if it had stopped beating only to beging beating again and this time at a faster pace.

He watched as a caramel hand rose to cover his eyes in the same fashion that he had wanted to do earlier. An annoyed and tired groan escaped those pouty lips and Duo smiled widely. Who ever thought that Wufei wasn't a morning person~! He waited with baited breath as the hand slid away and midnight black eyes opened and blinked. They closed again much to Duo's dismay and then opened again as they focused. He watched as Wufei sat up and stared at the window with a glare that Heero would be proud of, almost as if he were trying to scare the sun away.

Wufei turned away from the window and took a long blinking look right in his direction and all Duo could do was smile widely at the whole scene that was playing out before him. He saw Wufei blink and the confusion fill his face and then he watched as Wufei rubbed his eyes in a very cute fashion. When Duo turned to face him again he almost chuckled.

"G'morning Fei~!"

Wufei seemed so...lost in thought and he seemed to crumple before his very eyes. Why was Wufei gasping. Did Wufei knowing he was gasping? Wufei seemed to be trying to comprehend what was happening. Had he been that worried? Why? Did he care for him? Should he ask? Were those tears forming in those lost looking black eyes?

"Fei? What's wrong Fei? You don't look so good."

Wufei seemed to choke down on what seemed like a cry caught in his throat. Was he gonna scream? Is something wrong with him? Is it my fault? What happened? Is it what happened to me that has him this worked up? Should I do something? What? Why? He had never seen Wufei cry before? Did Wufei even cry? All people cry, but why was Wufei about to cry?

He couldn't take it anymore. He had never wanted to see Wufei like this. NEVER! He lifted his good arm and laid it on Wufei's shoulder which shuddered from the contact and the suppressed tears that threatened. He wanted to enjoy this touch. He wanted to revel in it. But how could he? Wufei seemed to be breaking down, falling apart right infront of him.

"Fei? What is it? Are you hurt? Is it me?"

Finally! He had finally asked some of the questions going through his head. Would he answer them? Would he run? What will he do? Then he saw it. He saw that first crystalline tear escape from those clouded ebony eyes and he felt like the world had shifted. He had seen tears before, but this one was special. This tear was Wufei's and Wufei never cried so it was a rare thing indeed to see. He looked down at Wufei's quivering shoulders and without warning Wufei's head lifted and he was left starring into those deep almond eyes, for once at a loss for words.

"Fei? Fei please answer me! Fine~! Wufei! Answer me! What's wrong?"

Wufei seemed to sit there for a few minutes before breaking his eye gazing to look at the gash above Duo's left eye with it's dark stitches and then to Duo's right temple where yet another set of dark stitches were. He looked down then. He stared at Duo's right arm in it's makeshift cast that had Heero's handiwork written all over it.

He then saw Wufei's trembling hand reach for and touch his hand. He felt the warmth of that hand and yet he couldn't enjoy it. How could he? Wufei was beginning to worry him with such odd behavior. He looked down at that caramel hand with those fine bony fingers and he wrapped his own around them in a reassuring gesture. He saw Wufei's eyes widen and watched as he looked at their intertwined hands. He then watched as Duo looked up at him with those moist eyes and line streaked cheeks and he wanted so....much to pull Wufei onto his lap like a lost child. His line of thought was stopped when he saw Wufei's mouth move.

"Duo............I'm sor..........I'm Sorry~!"

Duo stared back at Wufei for what seemed eternity. He had only heard Wufei apologize a few times and of course he knew that Wufei had admitted to others that he was weak, but why was he calling himself weak this time? Was it because of the tears? Was it because of him? Why? He sat there lost. What was he supposed to say? Could he say something? Should he? He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to form words that would comfort the lost pilot but nothing would come and then he heard an odd and unexpected sound.

He looked at Wufei and saw that he was chuckling. Why? What had amused him? Was this all a very cruel joke? Was the Asian pilot pulling a prank on him? Did Wufei even have a sense of humor? He wanted to know~! But then something unusual happened.

Wufei knelt up and in a quick fluid motion and pressed his lips to Duo's. Duo seemed to freeze at the touch. He had not expected this. Not at all. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to do anything? But all thoughts and questions seemed to flow out of him and he smiled and melded his lips against the other pair of lips. He was happy. He could finally answer the question that had floated through his mind earlier. No, not the one about the softness of Wufei's lips. Although......that one had been answered as well. They were very soft~! But, no. The question on what he was to Wufei. What they were. What Wufei felt for him. That had been answered. Evidently Wufei felt something and it had made him cry and kiss him. He was rather happy with this fact.

Now......what to do now that he knew.....................

To Be Continued................

FEEDBACK ONEGAI~!!!


End file.
